Peach's scent
by GTTTOP
Summary: En donde SeungHyun, tratando de ser un mejor novio, tiene un arranque de romanticismo -a su manera-, y JiYong aprende el significado de "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se puede hacer realidad".


SeungHyun se agachó, y chocó manos con sus alumnos del día de hoy, que habían sido un par de gemelas de ocho años, una niña de seis y dos niños de siete, que según le contaron, eran mejores amigos _desde siempre_.

Suspiró inconscientemente al recordar a su dulce_amigo_ de infancia.

-¡Adiós maestro Choi!

-¡Adiós Hyung!

Los niños se despedían de él animadamente, siendo llevados por sus madres, muy sonrojadas por cierto, y él sólo pudo asentir cortésmente con la cabeza, dedicándoles una ligera sonrisa.

Agradecía tanto que sólo hubieran sido niños en su clase, porque aunque era reconfortante que siguiera teniendo fans -demasiadas a decir verdad- desde hace unos meses, lo ponían muy nervioso los adultos. Nunca estaba totalmente seguro de si estaban en la clase porque lo _amaban_, o para mirarlo con _reprobación_ -había tenido un par de señoras muy groseras-, y por eso últimamente disfrutaba más convivir con niños.

Ellos siempre eran alegres, y nunca lo _juzgaban_. Para ellos siempre era el _maestro Choi._

-Tienes un don con los niños, lo digo en serio Choi-ssi.- La secretaria Han era una mujer de unos treinta y pocos, bastante amable, y afortunadamente nunca se le había _insinuado_.

-Sí, aunque la verdad, nunca he tenido predilección por ellos, pero desde que mi sobrino nació, les he ido agarrando el gusto.- Sonrió, y _tarde_ se dio cuenta de que eso último había sonado _raro_.- Digo, no me _gustan_ los niños, bueno, sí, pero no de forma perversa, yo--

La mujer se rio, por lo adorable que se veía tratando de _explicarse_.- Entiendo a qué te refieres, Choi-ssi, puedes bajar la guardia, no intentes actuar _perfecto_todo el tiempo.

-Desgraciadamente, no puedo hacer eso, Han-ssi, yo siempre tengo que tener _cuidado_ con mis palabras.- No pudo controlar la tristeza con la que lo dijo.

-Y te entiendo, pero créeme, eres adorable, todos aquí te apreciamos mucho, y sabemos que tienes un corazón puro, no nos dejamos guiar por la televisión.- Le sonrió, tranquilizándolo.- Nunca lo decimos abiertamente, porque sabemos que en menos de un año nos vas a dejar, pero es refrescante ver a una persona que siempre has visto tan _lejano_, ser lo que es, un ser humano, como todos los demás.- Le apretó ligeramente el hombro.- Relájate, es bueno ver que poco a poco nos vas dejando ver quién eres en verdad.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Nos vemos hasta el martes Choi-ssi, que tengas un buen descanso.

-Gracias, _sunbae_.

Era la primera vez en todo esos meses, que tenía una conversación no trivial con alguien del equipo del museo; aunque JiYong le había dicho que tenía que abrirse un poco más con la gente, no podía dejar de ser precavido.

Mucho menos, cuando hace unas semanas, había pasado todo ese desastre de los "amigos" de JiYong filtrando su información privada a la prensa.

Se había puesto _más_ paranoico.

"_No puedes confiar en todo el mundo hyung, pero entre toda la mierda, siempre puedes encontrar personas valiosas_". Odiaba un poco el optimismo de su pareja, aún _después_ de haber sido traicionado por tantas personas, seguía teniendo fe en la humanidad.

Demonios, cómo extrañaba a ese _pequeño_ ángel.

Sintió su iPhone vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y lo sacó para ver qué era.

_"¿Ya vienes, cariño? La cena ya va a estar lista"._ Leyó el mensaje que había recibido de su madre, y sonrió.

Tal vez no dejaba entrar a muchas personas en su vida, pero definitivamente tenía a las personas _correctas._

-

Después de la abundante cena con su mamá, se sintió un poco _ansioso_, como si _algo_ se le estuviera olvidando, pero no tenía idea de _qué_. Se sirvió una copa de vino, y se sentó en su sofá, meditando qué podría ser lo que se le estuviera--

Sintió su teléfono sonar, y lo miró con pereza. Era un número desconocido, así que no estaba seguro si debía contestar...

Pero algo se prendió en su mente y contestó.

"_Joder contigo, hyung, ¿no ves que sólo tengo cinco minutos? Aún debo llamar a mamá"_. Sonrió ampliamente al escuchar _quién _era.

-Hola extraño.- Susurró con voz ronca, extrañaba tanto su voz.

"_No uses ese tono conmigo, hyung, ¿no tienes algo que decirme?"._ JiYong respondió algo brusco, eso lo descolocó.

-¿Be-b--?

_"No, hyung". _Lo cortó, antes de que terminara de decir su _apodo.- "No tengo tiempo para tus bromas, además, nos pueden escuchar"._ Susurró lo último, y ahí entendió porqué le estaba hablando _tan seco. _Cierto, debía ser un teléfono del ejército.

-No sé que necesitas, JiYongie.

_"Mañana es mi cumpleaños, tarado"_. Sonó un poco indignado.

Se golpeó mentalmente, cerrando los ojos. _Mierda_.- Cierto, no lo había olvidado.

"_Claro que sí, tonto, pero no te culpo. Me dijeron que no tendría salidas hasta el otro año, hyung, así que no podremos vernos con los chicos. Y no van a autorizar visitas familiares hasta el otro mes"._ JiYong usaba un tono neutro, pero estaba seguro que debía haber tristeza en sus hermosos ojos castaños.

No podían quejarse, al menos _no del todo_, ya que se estuvieron viendo regularmente, mientras el menor estuvo internado en el hospital recuperándose de su cirugía de tobillo. Había sido toda una odisea ir de incógnito, mezclado con los demás amigos y familia de JiYong, pero lo habían logrado con relativo éxito, hasta ahora no se había filtrado a la prensa sus _visitas fraternales. _Otra ventaja había sido que se pudieron hablar casi todos los días por teléfono, al no haber quién los restringiera.

-Entonces, debería felicitarte.- Tomó un respiro y susurró.- Feliz cumpleaños, JiYongie.

"_Gracias, hyung, ¿Y como está?_". Preguntó lo último en un susurro.

-Me dijo que te extraña mucho y que te ama. Además de que ha estado visitando a Iye en casa de Dami.

"_Dile que le mando un "Te amo" y un "Te extraño muchísimo" ¿Sí, hyung? Y que no se olvide de mis otros bebés también"_. Suspiró. "_Tengo que irme hyung"_.

-Vale, yo le diré todo, feliz cumpleaños otra vez, JiYongie.- Su tono era profundo, quería decirle _tantas_cosas.

"_Gracias, hyung. Cuídate, veré si puedo hablar mañana_". Y colgó.

Le daba un poco de risa hablar en tercera persona, y de manera _críptica, _pero si no llamaba desde su _iPhone_, era arriesgado decirse lo mucho que se amaban. Suspiró, tenía que pensar en algo, porque no podía simplemente esperar a su llamada y ya, tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.

Este cumpleaños era _especial_, su bebé cumplía treinta años en la Tierra, y por culpa del estúpido servicio, no podría festejárselo como _merecía_.

Se tomó el cabello en frustración, tenía que hacer _algo._

Algo _especial_.

Algo como _JiYong._

Llamó a YoungJoo.

-

Toda la vida -bueno, más bien desde que salía con JiYong- se había auto proclamado como el novio _más__romántico_, del mundo, pero tal vez no el más _ortodoxo_; le _regalaba_ a su pequeño novio costosas obras de arte, joyas, libros, películas, ropa, en fin, todas esas cosas materiales que _significaban_ mucho para él, se las obsequiaba de _todo_ corazón.

Era su forma de decirle, "_Esto es hermoso, y lo amo, por eso quiero que lo tengas, porque eres igual de hermoso y te amo_".

Pero _aún así_, el menor le reclamaba, porque decía que no _debía_ demostrarle cuánto lo amaba _sólo_ con regalos. "_Sería feliz aunque sólo me escribieras notitas, hyung_".

Y como le encantaba _cumplirle _sus caprichos, lo intentaba, en serio; hasta había logrado escribir un par de canciones enteramente dedicadas a él. Inspiradas en él y _su amor. _

Pero le daba _mucha_ pena, se angustiaba de sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que la gente llegara a escucharlas algún día. Bueno, siendo honestos, lo que le preocupaba era que descubrieran el _destinatario_.

A veces por las noches, caía en cuenta de que había accedido a lanzar "Girlfriend", y esto lo llevaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Consideraba que era muy _explícita_, posiblemente era la más explícita jamás lanzada por Bigbang. Desde que su relación era oficial, habían pactado silenciosamente que nunca mezclarían al grupo con su amor...

Pero JiYong lo _necesitaba_. Tenía que demostrarle que era más importante que su vergüenza -y la de los otros hombres-.

Tenía que demostrarle que _su amor_ era más importante que nada, más importante que _sí mismo _y sus inseguridades.

Por eso había hecho lo que había hecho, tenía que ser simple a partir de ahora, pero más _valiente_.

Llevaba la mañana esperando la llamada. Porque era ilógico que no buscara la forma de contactarse--

"_I'm calling my Master Top top top~ I'm calling you hun, now now now._" Inhaló y exhaló, antes de tomar su iPhone y contestar.

-¿Aló?- Preguntó dudoso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_No te hagas, sabes quién soy, bobo_". Susurró lo último. Su voz sonaba tan aniñada y dulce, como cuando sólo hablaban los dos. Extrañaba tanto que le hablara _así_. Supuso que estaría en un lugar relativamente privado, así que supo que podían hablar con soltura.

-Hola mi amor, feliz cumpleaños. ¿Te llegó mi regalo?- Preguntó, aún sin controlar su sonrisa.

El menor se rio, y SeungHyun cerró lo ojos, pudiendo imaginar con facilidad el rostro sonriente en su mente, ese que había visto _infinidad _de veces en su vida. Al parecer su plan había sido un éxito.

"_A esto me refiero cuando digo que no tienes que regalarme sólo cosas costosas, bebé_". Dijo suavemente JiYong.

Cuando escuchó _esa_ palabra, se estremeció, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo.

-Te prometí que iba a cambiar, y eso intento. Un paso a la vez.

"_Creo que esto fue demasiado, todo mi escuadrón se burló de mí, porque mi novia me envió flores_". Añadió soltando una risa, provocando que SeungHyun también riera.

-Son tus favoritas, y dices que nunca te mando flores...

"_¿Pero enviarlas a la base? ¿Cómo te dejaron?"_. Preguntó, sonaba genuinamente sorprendido.

-Yo solo les dije que tu novia quería hacerte llegar algo... y mandé el ramo--

_"Y la foto_". Cortó al mayor.

-Y la foto.- Se rio, y su novio hizo lo mismo. Era exquisito escucharlo reír. Era su segundo sonido favorito de JiYong, el primero, por supuesto, eran sus _gemidos_.

"_Siempre dicen que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas_". Dijo el menor una vez calmó su risa.

-Ahora resulta que siempre no quieres que sea detallista, quién te entiende, carajo.- Fingió enfado.

JiYong soltó una carcajada, y él sintió sus hoyuelos formarse. Lo extrañaba ahora mucho más que nunca.

"_Estoy bromeando... sigue así, campeón_".

-Creí que sería demasiado una carta romántica, pero espero que te guste ver a Iye.

"_Me habría gustado más si hubieras mandado una selca de ustedes juntos_".

-Por un momento creí que querías una _nude_.- Lo jodió, tratando de sacarle una de esas carcajadas que lo volvían loco.

SeungHyun sonrió aún más amplio -casi como el Guasón que tanto le gustaba a su amado- al escuchar el sonido que tanto añoraba. Estaba seguro de que JiYong cubría su rostro con su delicada mano, tratando de controlar su risa tonta, _enamorada. _

"_Cállate, tú eres el pervertido_".

-No te vayas a morder la lengua, mi amor.

"_Eres un tarado_". Respiró, se notaba que estaba tratando de calmarse. "_Aunque no me hubiera quejado de verte sin ropa_, _obviamente_". Añadió en un tono coqueto.

-No tienes _llenadera_... Pero deja que salgas de ahí, para que te recuerde cómo me veo sin ropa.- Usó un tono grave, para provocarlo un poco.

"_Ya, hyung, no juegues sucio_". Estaba seguro que se había mordido ese delicioso labio inferior, queriendo contenerse.

-Aprendí del mejor.- Tomó un segundo antes de continuar.- Cómo quisiera estar ahí, detrás de ti--

"_Para. No necesito que se me pare con todos mirándome a lo lejos_". Soltó bajito, casi como un suspiro.

Poco le importó la advertencia, y continuó usando el mismo tono grave.- Cuando salgas, lo primero que te quiero hacer--

"_Basta, hyung, en serio, cambiemos de tema_". Lo cortó, tratando de sonar autoritario, pero soltando un _gemidito _al final.

-Bien, pero promete que terminaremos esto _luego_.- No lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

"_Vale, lo prometo_". Debía de estar ruborizado, incluso con una erección formándose en sus pantalones militares.

-Okay.- Siguió usando el mismo tono seductor, y cuando iba a seguir jodiéndolo, recordó algo.- Oye, ¿hablaste con tus padres?- Preguntó confundido.

_"¿Hoy? No, aún no. En realidad me estoy gastando todo mi tiempo contigo_". Intentó bromear.

-No seas así, luego ellos me reclaman por no enseñarte a ser buen hijo, como yo.- Dijo más serio de lo que hubiera querido, pero era verdad. Además de que adoraba a sus suegros, no le gustaba que JiYong le diera prioridad a él en estas fechas.

"_Eres un niñito de mami. Yo aprendí a ser independiente_". Dijo burlón.

-Sí, pero no seas maldito. Háblales.- Dijo firme, dejándole muy claro que no aceptaría protestas.

"_Claro que lo haré, van a darme un buen rato para llamar, no te preocupes... Mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?... ¿Fuiste al concierto de SeungRi-yah?_". Preguntó animado, cambiando el tema de forma brusca.

SeungHyun reprimió el suspiro que quiso dar, y mejor le siguió el cuento.- No pude, quería ir, pero al final Yang me habló y dijo que no sería muy buena idea...

"_No creo que haya sido Yang, seguramente fueron los inversionistas... Pero en fin, ¡Ese maldito maknae se la pasó burlándose de nosotros en todo su concierto!" _Continuó, ahora muy indignado.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó confundido, pero continuó con un tono pensativo.- El muy descarado me llamó para que nos reuniéramos esta semana a cenar por el aniversario, pero no me ha confirmado bien hasta ahora. Voy a hablarle para ver si mañana puede.

"_Lo dudo, tendrá concierto en Busán, hyung_". Soltó una risita al final.

-¿Y por qué estás tan pendiente de él? Yo no tenía idea, ese pequeño traidor no me cuenta nada.- No pudo reprimir el rencor en su voz.

"_Todos en mi escuadrón son fans de BigBang. Y cuando digo fans, me refiero a que en serio son fans"_.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver...?- Dejó la pregunta al aire.

_"Pues a que todo el tiempo están hablando de nosotros, se saben el calendario de actividades de SeungRi-yah y son muy atentos conmigo. Al principio me estresaban, pero ya no_". Dijo en un tono suave, como tanteando el terreno.

-Ah, no me dijiste.- Sonó más serio de lo que quiso.

"_No quería que te pusieras celoso_". Bromeó el menor.

Pero SeungHyun sí se sintió un _poco_ celoso.- No tendría por qué. ¿O sí?- Preguntó con rencor en su voz.

"_¡Claro que no!_". Se rio. "_Es sólo que, cuidan mucho de mí, y desde que regresé, todos me protegen más. Cambiaron a Kim"_. Oh, el chico que había filtrado su información a la prensa. "_Estoy en buenas manos, hyung_". Trató de tranquilizarlo. "_Además, tú eres su favorito, el de la mayoría. Dicen que les encanta tu voz, y que ojalá sacaras más canciones. Les dije que pronto lo harás". _Casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa que debía tener en el rostro.

-Pero eso es mentira, no voy a sacar canciones pronto...- Trataba de ignorar a el hecho de que seguramente todos esos _fanboys_, habían visto _desnudo_ a su JiYongie.

"_Porque no quieres_".

-Porque eres una _mierdita_ posesiva, que en el fondo disfruta de ser el único que pueda escuchar lo que compongo.- Era una de las _tantas_ contradicciones que había en la personalidad de su novio.

"_¡No es cierto!_". Gritó indignado. "_Te he dicho que deberías sacar tu disco, pero tú eres el penoso_".

-Por supuesto que me da pena, porque quieres que sea un disco prácticamente de amor y con dedicatoria. No vamos a seguir discutiendo sobre esto, ni tú mismo sabes qué quieres que haga y eso me confunde.- Se reía, porque una parte muy en lo profundo de su mente, le decía que si no había sacado un disco _aún_, era porque JiYong no lo había _presionado_ lo suficiente.

Él era el único que lograba sacarlo de su zona de confort.

"_No es cierto, hyung, quiero que saques tu disco pronto, lo digo en serio_". Dijo un poco más serio.

Entonces SeungHyun tomó una decisión.- Bien, entonces mañana lo filtro.

JiYong soltó una carcajada, por la convicción con la que lo dijo y decidieron mejor dejar el tema _ahí, por ahora_; no era ni la forma ni el momento para hablar de_proyectos futuros_.

Pero continuaron hablando, de trivialidades, diciéndose cursilerías para sonrojar al contrario; SeungHyun le contó qué nuevas obras había comprado, sobre lo que pasaba en el museo, y le comentó que iría a ver a sus suegros mañana a "Dolce Vita", porque los extrañaba muchísimo. El menor le pidió que le diera un fuerte abrazo a todos, incluidos a Gaho y a Jollie, SeungHyun le prometió hacerlo. Bromearon un poco más, hasta que el tiempo se agotó.

Se dijeron un "_te amo_", un "_te extraño_" y un "_hasta pronto_", que les supo un tanto amargo.

Cortó la llamada con la sonrisa más grande del universo, pero los ojos un tanto rojos.

Suspiró, _lo amaba tanto._

-

Suspiró antes de servirse su tercera copa de vino de la noche, el día en el trabajo había sido particularmente agotador. No debería sentirse _tan_cansado, ya que estaba regresando de unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones, pero se había acumulado papeleo y llegó un nuevo cargamento de material, así que había tenido que ayudar a descargarla. Su espalda lo estaba matando.

Casi pudo escuchar en su mente la voz de su novio burlándose de él. "_Mi hyung ya está viejito"_. Pero de haber estado ahí, seguramente le habría dado un masaje y pelado algunos duraznos para que los comieran juntos.

De repente sintió antojo de comer algunos.

Se dirigió a su cocina, aún con la copa en la mano y su boca salivando; revisó su refrigerador, localizándolos de inmediato. Por supuesto que habían, pero _aún_tenían la piel. Reprimió un grito de frustración.

Ya era muy tarde para irle a rogar a su mamá para que los pelara, no iba a ser desconsiderado con ella, la pobre ya debería estar durmiendo.

Extrañó mucho más a JiYong, él _siempre_ se aseguraba de dejarle duraznos limpios antes de irse -si es que lo hacía- al departamento que compartía con Dami; o cuando sabía que no regresaría del estudio.

_Siempre_ se aseguraba de proveerle los duraznos que tanto _amaba_.

Claro que su mamá los podía pelar por él, cuando se lo pedía -suplicaba, mejor dicho- pero lo hacía a refunfuñando; seguía teniéndole _mucho_ rencor a la fruta que casi lo mataba a los cinco años. Esa fue la _peor_ manera posible de enterarse de que era altamente alérgico a ellos. Bueno, sólo a su piel, era seguro ingerirlos si no la tocaba, pero aún así lo miraba feo cuando veía la cara de satisfacción que ponía al comerlos.

Era algo que no podía _evitar._

Los duraznos eran las primeras cosas que JiYong le había _enseñado_ a amar. Cuando se mudaron juntos siendo tan solo unos adolescentes, en una ocasión su _suegra_ llevó esos frutos para que los comieran, y él amablemente los tuvo que rechazar, porque era consciente de su peligrosa alergia.

Su novio -en ese entonces sólo era su compañero de grupo y amigo de infancia- le dijo que eran _deliciosos_y que les diera una _oportunidad_. Él negó nuevamente, y tuvo que comentar su alergia a la piel, ya que sabía que JiYong podía ser muy _necio_ cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza. Eso no pareció convencer al menor, así que añadió en tono de broma, que en realidad tenía _miedo_ de que fueran tan deliciosos como todos decían, que se volviera adicto a ellos y luego no los pudiera comer a su antojo.

Eso provocó que el menor le dijera algo que hasta _ahora_, lograba acelerarle su corazón como _esa_primera vez: "_Está bien, hyung, yo puedo pelarlos para ti el resto de tu vida_".

Ese fue el _primer_ momento en el que sintió cómo un _trocito_ de su corazón era arrancado, que dejaba de ser _suyo_, y pasaba a ser de _Kwon JiYong_.

Cuando JiYong puso el pedazo de durazno, con su propia mano y sonrisa tímida, por _primera vez _en su boca; lo saboreó lentamente, y se _enamoró_ al instante de la fruta.

Por eso el _olor_ a durazno le recordaba a _él_, por eso usaba esa estúpida esencia a durazno que JiYong le había regalado en su primer aniversario. Por eso _siempre olía a durazno_.

Su suegra le contó en alguna ocasión, que desde ese momento, viendo la mirada soñadora que tenía su hijo, supo que estaba _enamorado_ de SeungHyun.

Él mismo supo que había sido algo _extraño_. Muy diferente a sus _coqueteos_ habituales, que eran más _fanservice_ que nada.

Quién hubiera dicho que con el tiempo se volvería _amor_.

Tragó de golpe el vino que quedaba en su copa, y sintió las lágrimas bajar rápidamente por sus mejillas.

Extrañaba tanto a ese tonto, y ni siquiera podía comer lo que más le recordaba a JiYong.

Regresó a su sala, y se sirvió otra copa, pero las lágrimas no paraban.

Vio su iPhone recibir una notificación, era casi la una de la mañana, y no creía que pudiera ser alguien importante. Pero de todas formar lo revisó.

"Hey, top, cuéntame más". Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio quien era. Había intentado -tanto él como YoungJoo- contactar con Mark Grotjahn todo el fin de semana para un encargo especial, pero el artista no había contestado. No quería darle muchas vueltas a porqué no les había regresado los mensajes o correos; lo importante era que ya se estaba poniendo en contacto.

Durante el cumpleaños de JiYong, se había reunido para cenar con YoungJoo, y discutieron acerca del regalo que había estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo. Su novio y él habían pactado no regalarse nada _extravagante_ durante estos casi dos años que pasarían separados, pero nunca prohibieron algo para cuando concluyeran sus deberes patrióticos. Quería darle algo _muy especial_ cuando saliera el próximo octubre del servicio.

Habían mencionado muchos artistas, pero al recordar que Mark no conocía a su pareja, pensó que sería lindo irlo a visitar a él y a su esposa cuando JiYong fuera libre, y entregarle ahí su regalo de "graduación del servicio". Él tenía muchas ganas de que los dos hombres se conocieran, estaba seguro de que tanto Mark como JiYong se harían cercanos al instante.

Mark Grotjhan era _excéntrico_. Digo, ¿quién era él para juzgar? Pero su pintor favorito era otro nivel. _En serio._

Aún así le agradaba muchísimo, era el artista con el que más contacto tenía, a pesar de todo, y con todo lo que había pasado el _año pasado_, lo había apoyado mucho a su peculiar manera.

Decidió responderle, no debía entusiasmarse con algo que ni siquiera era seguro, el mayor siempre tenía una lista de espera larga; tenía primero que hablar con él, y ya luego podría fantasear con el épico momento de JiYong conociendo, por fin, a Mark.

Al hombre no le gustaba mucho hablar por teléfono, únicamente mandaba mensajes o grababa pequeños clips, pero no más. Así que acompañado de su fiel amiga, _Google traductor,_ le explicó lo mejor que pudo los detalles de su plan, y que no era _urgente. _Le rezó al dios de JiYong, para que el mayor no tuviera una lista de espera de cinco años.

Mark respondió sólo con un video de su mano, levantando el pulgar, como en signo de aprobación, supuso que era su forma de decir que era un hecho. Se rio, ese tipo era muy genial a su forma... Aún así, le comentaría a YoungJoo para que confirmara con la asistente, aunque si el pintor decía "sí", era más que seguro.

Una sonrisa brotó de sólo pensar en la emoción que sentirá su novio al ver su cuadro personalizado.- Si tan solo lo conociera.- Suspiró, porque amaba el trabajo de Mark, pero le gustaría que la obra estuviera cien por ciento inspirada en JiYong, así como el mayor había firmado su libro de peculiar forma, con el "TOP".

Entonces algo se prendió en su mente.

Corrió al cuarto que compartía con JiYong, y se dirigió al clóset, en donde toda la ropa del menor estaba perfectamente colgada. Bueno, no era _toda_, pero la mayoría era la que había comprado en estos últimos dos años, que eran los que llevaban viviendo juntos, y según el menor, era _su favorita. _

Grabó su clóset, y le hizo zoom, al par de _stilettos_ \- el primer par que le había regalado al menor- que ya tenían tiempo de no ser usados. _Amaba_ ver a JiYong usando tacones altos, sobre todo cuando dejaba ver sus piernas a través de un--

Cortó sus pensamientos, sintiéndose un poco acalorado, y decidió grabar _otras cosas_ también.

Quería que Mark se inspirara en Kwon JiYong, no en D-Dragon.

Pasaron unos minutos, y decidió ponerle música con el iMovie, y los fue enviando. Desde que había descubierto lo fácil que era editar en esa aplicación, se había vuelto un poco _adicto._

Mark solo mandaba "hahaha" y _emojis_ un tanto confusos, pero sabía que el mayor estaba prestando atención, sólo era su forma rara de ser.

Siguieron mandándose tonterías, hasta que vio una canción en su biblioteca, que lo hizo sonreír enamorado. Era la _canción de amor_ que más le gustaba a JiYong, de entre todas las que le había escrito. La había nombrado "_Untitled 2016_", que fue el año en que la escribió; estuvo tan orgulloso de esa canción que incluso -en un arranque de valentía- quiso lanzarla, pero al final después de la adrenalina se había sentido muy _inseguro_ para publicarla, y aunque eso había decepcionado a su novio, éste sólo lo apoyó, como siempre.

_Odiaba_ cuando provocaba _esa_ mirada en él. Odiaba sentir que le _fallaba_.

Como cuando el _año pasado_, en medio de todo el _desastre_ que había causado, también había arruinado el cumpleaños de JiYong. SeungHyun había tenido un día particularmente difícil, y el menor había tenido concierto en Japón, así que el mayor decidió sumergirse en su miseria, sólo.

La culpa de no haber preparado nada para su cumpleaños, lo hizo no tener el más mínimo valor para hablarle, así que habían pasado dos días sin contactarse, hasta que el Kwon llegó a casa, un día después del aniversario de la banda, para estar con _él_. No le había reclamado, sólo estaba triste por haberse alejado de él, pero le repetía una y otra vez que _lo amaba_, y que jamás podría odiarlo. Durante _esos meses_, evitaban hablar de lo que _realmente_ ocurría entre ellos, sólo se daban _miradas tristes_ y besaban sus labios.

Desde _su aniversario_, todo eso había cambiado, pero algunas veces sentía demasiada _culpa_, como en este momento.

Odiaba a su cerebro por hacerle estas cosas, porque minutos atrás estaba _bien_, feliz, emocionado... y al segundo siguiente, ya tenía _estos_ pensamientos de mierda.

"_JiYong te ama, él no te odia. JiYong te ama, él no te odia. JiYongie te ama, él no te odia"_. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Cuando tenía _estos_ ataques, los médicos le habían recomendado pensar en cosas buenas, el _amor_ de su pareja era lo que mejor le funcionaba. _Lo intentaba_, en serio lo hacía. Pero era _muy difícil_.

"_Recuerda porqué me amas, SeungHyunnie. Eso siempre me ayuda_". Escuchó en el fondo de su mente, la dulce voz de JiYong.

Reprodujo la canción, que era _rápida_, un tanto _caótica_, pero que -según su novio- era cien por ciento su _esencia_. "_No necesito una canción lenta de amor, hyung, ese no eres tú_". Los versos llegaban a sus oídos, y lentamente se colocaban en su mente.

Directo a su _corazón_.

"..._No te aterres, porque vamos a estar juntos_". Esa era _su voz_, la voz de T.O.P. que en estos momentos parecía tan diferente a la de Choi SeungHyun.

Inhalaba y exhalaba, tratando de calmarse, y salir de ese agujero negro en el que siempre se sumergía, cuando la _ansiedad_ lo atacaba.

La canción seguía, _fuerte_, sin perder su potencia. Era una metáfora que JiYong había adorado al instante, ambos amaban los _simbolismos_. Inhalaba, y exhalaba. Alejando lentamente la ansiedad que sentía su cuerpo.

Veía la sonrisa de su amor en su mente, tan clara como la _primera vez_ que se la dedicó.

Su sonrisa favorita era la que le había dedicado cuando se dieron su _primer beso_ siendo novios oficiales, habían pasado tantos años tonteando, coqueteándose, que cuando se había armado de valor y se confesó, JiYongie había gritado de felicidad. Lanzándose a sus brazos para besarlo.

Desde ese día, algo había cambiado en él, JiYong parecía _resplandecer_, todo él irradiaba luz.

El ritmo de su canción era _agresivo_, pero la letra estaba completamente llena de _amor_.

Del amor que le tenía a JiYong.

Recordó, sonriendo, cómo fue que se le ocurrió esa metáfora... mientras ellos tenían una de sus sesiones de _sadomasoquismo, _esas que tanto le gustaban a JiYong y que él había aprendido a amar conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Esas sesiones que hacían llorar al menor en una mezcla de _placer y dolor_, pero que siempre lo hacían terminar con una sonrisa satisfecha, _enamorada_; porque sabía que todo ese _dolor_ que SeungHyun le provocaba era por _amor_.

Sólo lo hacía porque JiYong se lo _pedía_.

Respiró profundamente una última vez, y sintió su cuerpo más _tranquilo, _abrió los ojos, suspirando cansado. Este ataque de ansiedad había durado _relativamente_ poco, al parecer la terapia estaba funcionando; ya que cada vez eran menos frecuentes, y más cortos sus episodios.

Cuando terminó la canción, y recuperó un poco su antiguo ánimo, supo que tenía que grabar algo _más_. Fue al último cuadro que había comprado de Mark, ese que a JiYong le gustaba tanto que le había pedido colocarlo frente al baño, para que pudieran verlo desde _la_ _tina_.

Tragó duro cuando recordó _otras cosas _que habían sucedido en esa tina.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos _eróticos, _y siguió con su tarea. Editó el video, poniendo una pequeña parte de esa canción tan _íntima_ para él, era la primera vez que iba a compartirla con alguien fuera de la compañía.

Se la envió al pintor, y esperó su respuesta. Abrió una botella más, y sintió como ya estaba ligeramente mareado. Trataba cada vez más limitarse a dos o tres copas de vino al día, pero hoy no le importó, sentía que se lo merecía; estaba melancólico y obligado a prescindir de los duraznos, así que qué mejor que su segunda fruta favorita, aunque estuviera fermentada y le fuera a pasar factura al rato.

Esperó la respuesta de Mark, bebiendo de la copa tranquilamente, mientras ponía música, pero no tan alta; no quería incomodar a su madre en el piso inferior. Activó el aleatorio, y tuvo ganas de un cigarro, ese sí era un vicio que le estaba costando _horrores_erradicar de su vida. Pero le restó importancia, no estaba su mamá cerca, así que debía aprovechar.

Tomó la cajetilla que estaba en la mesita baja, y lo prendió. Le dio una calada profunda al cigarrillo, cuando recibió su respuesta, pero no fue lo que esperaba.

_"¿Eres tú? No reconozco esa canción_". Se le hizo un poco extraño que no recibiera los típicos y crípticos mensajes del pintor, pero aún así le respondió. "_Es inédita, mi jefe nunca dejó que sacara mi disco_". Decidió bromear un poco con el mayor. Le dio otra calada, antes de ver lo que había respondido Mark.

_"¿Tu jefe o tu esposo?"_ Leyó, y soltó una carcajada. SeungHyun siempre había sido muy abierto acerca de sus _preferencias _con sus amigos en el mundo del arte. Así que _muchos_ estaban al tanto de su relación romántica con JiYong.

Su novio se llevaba bastante bien con todos esos amigos, en especial con Matt... Pero Mark era otra historia.

JiYong adoraba su trabajo, pero cuando se trataba del área _personal_, parecía ponerse _muy celoso, _lo cual era más que _ridículo_. Entendía que su amado sintiera celos, siempre lo había hecho -él tampoco era muy diferente en ese aspecto-, y de alguna forma ambos ya estaban acostumbrados... pero lo que era el_ colmo,_es que siempre se pusiera _peor_ con sus amigos _heterosexuales_.

En alguna ocasión Mark le había pedido su número, pero según le había contado, JiYongie era muy _tímido_, y su relación era casi de desconocidos. Lamentablemente su novio era igual de frío con Jen... tenía la teoría de que les seguía guardando rencor, por haberlos ido a visitar a California, cuando _debió_ de quedarse con JiYong en Seúl. Muchas veces le había preguntado sobre ese poco entusiasmo por conocerlos más, pero el menor siempre desviaba la conversación.

Curiosamente sólo era con el _par de pintores_, porque con la familia Kantor, y los otros amigos que había visitado, no se comportaba así.

Soltó una risa, saliendo de su trance y regresando a su solitario presente.

"_Al contrario, mi esposo quiere que lo muestre al mundo, pero me da un poco de vergüenza la letra"_. Escribió, y lo envió. "_Me gusta, ¿Qué dice? Supongo que es para él._" Recibió una rápida respuesta.

Sintió las mejillas sonrojarse, pero hizo lo que le pidió, traduciendo lo mejor que pudo al inglés, y contestándole que sí, que obviamente era para_ él_. Se lo mandó, y encendió un nuevo cigarro.

El pintor estaba tardando en contestarle, y no supo porqué se sentía nuevamente ansioso, pero ahora de emoción. Se sentía increíble que uno de tus artistas favoritos te pidiera saber más acerca de tu trabajo.

Ya había terminado su copa de vino, así que levantando los hombros indiferente, se sirvió otra. Como estaba en Instagram, y seguía sin obtener respuesta, decidió buscar cosas para pasar el tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón, recordó que JiYong le había hablado de SeungRi y las burlas que les estaba gastando en sus conciertos, así que buscó la etiqueta "seungri".

Vio muchos videos, y fotos, guardó un par, para molestarlo en algún momento futuro, pero no encontró la supuesta "burla". Todo parecía lo normal.

Muy _SeungRi._

-Mi diva, exagerando como siempre.- Le dio un sorbo a su vino, y vio una foto, que era puro texto. Leyó rápidamente, y su boca se abrió, asombrado y la sangre empezó a hervir en sus venas. Buscó en su teléfono el número de Lee SeungHyun, que lo iba a oír.- ¿En serio este pequeño bastardo dijo que no sé _rapear_? ¿Yo? ¿El _pimp_ original, no sabe rapear? Este hijo de--

Fue enviado a buzón, y cuando iba remarcar, le llegó una notificación.

"_Wow en serio lo amas, ¿verdad?_". Leyó, y se sacó de onda. Hasta que entendió qué pasaba.

Con la ira calmándose lentamente, y puesto que el _maknae_ seguramente no contestaría su llamada, regresó a la aplicación, para responderle a Mark. Seguía muy indignado aunque no estaba del todo seguro de si era por lo dicho por SeungRi o por no poder defenderse públicamente. Sabía que estaba siendo un _tanto_ exagerado, pero no lo podía evitar. De sólo pensar que tenía que esperar más de un año para poder decir algo...

Decidió que debía ignorar el asunto por ahora; ya hablaría con ese pequeño pedazo de mierda. Así que lo mejor sería seguir con su conversación con el artista, sí, se concentraría en eso, era más importante.

"_Wow en serio lo amas, ¿verdad?_". Leyó nuevamente, y una sonrisa brotó inmediatamente en su rostro. Ese era el efecto que tenía siempre que pensaba en JiYong.

Claro que lo _amaba_. De eso no tenía la menor duda, nunca la tuvo. Al menos no desde que lo aceptó por primera vez, cuando por fin admitió lo que sentía por el pequeño Kwon. Sabía que no era alguien particularmente abierto con sus sentimientos, pero siempre trataba de dejarle en claro a su novio que lo _amaba_.

Pero se preguntó, ¿La gente podría darse cuenta así de fácil del profundo amor que le tenía a JiYong, si escuchara esta canción, o sólo era porque Mark sabía de su relación? ¿Era por eso que, aunque el menor era una territorial _mierdita_ con su trabajo, insistía en que lanzara su música? Sintió una imperiosa necesidad de interrogar a su novio, pero no estaba seguro de cuándo tendría la oportunidad.

"_Sí_". Fue todo lo que pudo responder.

El pintor no respondió en unos buenos quince minutos, y él ya iba por su tercer cigarro y la mitad de la segunda botella de vino, cuando vio su respuesta. "_Se me están ocurriendo muchas cosas, aunque sería mejor si lo conociera personalmente, lástima que no hemos podido coincidir_".

Sí, hace dos años SeungHyun se había sentido terrible cuando tuvo que visitar a sus amigos artistas sin él, quería aprovechar ese pequeño viaje para presentarse formalmente como pareja ante todos. Habría sido fantástico, y llevaban meses planeándolo... pero la empresa no los dejó. Eso volvió loco al menor, pero no tuvieron opción, necesitaba ir a ese viaje, para los futuros proyectos que tenían pensado y para visitar a su abuelita.

Y como tenía que presentar el examen de la policía, tuvo que regresar mucho antes de lo previsto; no se lo había dicho al menor, que había preparado en secreto todo un viaje _romántico_ para ellos. Casi lo mataba cuando le dijo que tenía que irse al día siguiente del _fanmeeting_.

Por eso se había vengado, quedándose con DaeSung a la _luna de miel_ sorpresa en Hawaii.

JiYong le aplicó la ley del hielo desde ese momento. Más cuando en un intento de _animarlo_, SeungHyun le había mostrado súper entusiasmado el libro que Mark le había firmado, personalizando su firma y todo. Kwon se le había quedado viendo, intrigado, y preguntándole _"¿Porqué no me conseguiste uno igual, hyung?"_, antes de responder "_A ti ni te gusta tanto, amor_", supo que la había cagado.

_Monumentalmente_.

No se despidieron bien, habían peleado por su aparente "egoísmo" y "falta de compromiso". Si era honesto, de verdad no creyó que le gustara _tanto_ el artista, pero así era JiYong. Y para rematar la situación, SeungHyun lo había _humillado _públicamente, rechazando su dibujo en la arena del autógrafo que le había hecho Grotjahn, que era la forma sutil del menor de decir "_lo siento_".

Todo eso había provocado unas silenciosas tres semanas sin saber directamente de su pareja. Porque era _obvio_ que esas fotos "_románticas_" que subía a su _Instagram _con DaeSung eran para él, para molestarlo.

Ahora al pensarlo, se reía, por lo infantiles que podían llegar a ser. Pero en ese momento debía admitir que le tuvo rencor al dulce e inocente DaeSung, que nada de culpa había tenido de esa situación.

_"Cuando termine su servicio, te iremos a visitar, lo prometo"_. Le respondió SeungHyun, esperando que pudiera cumplir su promesa.

Sonrió, recordando cómo se habían arreglado de esa pelea; SeungHyun le había mandado un video con un dibujo de un dragón inspirado en el estilo de Grotjahn, como respuesta al que JiYong le había hecho en la arena. Bueno, había tenido que regalarle muchas otras cosas, además de una pequeña canción de disculpa, pero al final el amor había triunfado.

El punto es que ese _dragoncito_ había sido el puente para la reconciliación.

Una vez todo solucionado, JiYong terminó confesando que en realidad no sabía mucho sobre el trabajo del artista, pero que esas semanas había estado estudiando, y que ahora le gustaba mucho, y en serio. Sus ojos no mentían, brillaban al hablarle sobre el pequeño cuadro que le había regalado, hacía meses. En ese momento, SeungHyun se prometió que le regalaría uno especial, adecuado para él.

Aunque siendo honesto, ninguno de los "_slugs_" le gustaban para JiYong.

Abrió mucho los ojos, y algo se le ocurrió. Sonrió emocionado.

Buscó ese video -que obviamente tenía guardado en la carpeta especial dedicada a su novio-, y se lo envió al pintor, le gustaba ese dibujo, era muy del estilo característico de Mark, pero inspirado en JiYong, un dragón caótico, pero igual parecía una carita sonriente, en el fondo estaba el cuadro de Grotjahn, pero no tenía sonido.

Se sintió más animado, y revivió las tonterías que le mandaba a JiYong, como el video del cerdito que bailaba, el día que había descubierto _esa aplicación_, mandó decenas de videos, a todos sus amigos, a todos sus contactos. Se carcajeó, cuando recordó al menor aguantándose la risa en su cama de hospital mientras grababa un video para Mark.

Extrañaba tanto a JiYong.

_"Deberías volver a subir videos, me gustaban tus publicaciones" _Leyó, y sintió nostalgia. La compañía había sido muy firme al respecto, tenía que esperar a terminar su servicio -y libertad condicional- no era lo mismo divertirte en _Instagram_ con veinte seguidores a sus casi nueve millones. Suspiró decaído.

_"Deberías compartirlos, hahaha para que veas el caos que yo provocaba, te vas a morir, Phillip no aguantó". _Envió, sonriendo nostálgico al recordar las fotos que le había pedido de favor a su amigo que publicara cuando JiYongie se había enlistado.

"_Ok_". Recibió casi al instante. Espera, ¿Qué?

Pasaron unos diez minutos, y ya no respondió. Le preguntó varias veces a qué se refería, pero el pintor lo dejaba en visto.

Revisó las nuevas "historias" de Mark, y abrió mucho los ojos, la primera era el dibujo que le había mandado a JiYong, pero solo era una captura de pantalla; el segundo, era el video de su cuadro, con la_ canción inédita_.

El verso de su canción que más le gustaba a JiYong estaba oficialmente en internet.

No sabía qué pensar, es decir, Grotjahn tenía miles de seguidores, y una buena parte eran fans suyos, pero no creyó que se desperdigara tan rápido ¿verdad? Aún tenía tiempo para pedirle que lo quitara ¿no?

Sentía ansiedad, esa era una de las canciones con las que más se había esforzado, y aún así seguía pensando que no estaba en su máximo potencial, además de tener una letra muy íntima para él, se preguntó si debería dejarla al disfrute del público, o si debería pedirle que la borrara.

_"Es un desperdicio que tengas toda esta música, hyung, y nunca la compartas"_. Recordó a JiYong, recordó la decepción en su voz cuando se negaba a _colaborar_ con él, cuando se negaba a compartir su trabajo, por miedo a ser muy obvio.

Por miedo a_ no gustar_.

Inhaló y exhaló, y lo dejó así.

_"A tu esposo le va a gustar"._

Sonrió. Claro que le iba a gustar.

-

Era su primera clase del día y afortunadamente sería con niños, su compañero había tenido un problema personal y llegaría un poco tarde, así que él solo guiaría a los pequeños la siguiente hora.

Todos sus alumnos estaban a su alrededor, mientras él estaba modelando la arcilla en el torno, para mostrarles cómo se hacía una taza, que sería su objetivo del día.

_"I'm calling my Master Top top top~ I'm calling you hun, now now now. Answer me Tabi ha ha ha Or I'll never gonna let you fuck me ag--"._

Abrió los ojos asustado, y miró a todos sus pupilos, que lo veían burlones, mientras escuchaban la _extraña _canción. Maldijo el momento en que olvidó ponerlo en silencio.

-Maestro Choi, ¿Lo están llamando?- Preguntó curioso uno de los más pequeños de la clase.

La canción se repetía una y otra vez, pero él seguía modelando, tratando de fingir demencia.

-¿Es su novia? ¡Conteste!- Gritó emocionada SuHyun, que debía ser la mayor, tenía unos trece años.

Todos los niños empezaron a gritar después de la -no _tan _errónea- declaración de la puberta, y si no los callaba, pronto llegaría alguien para ver qué pasaba.

-Bien, denme un segundo, ¿sí, chicos? Bajen la voz, por favor.- Juntó sus manos, suplicando que se callaran. Sus alumnos asintieron sonrientes y muchos cubrieron sus bocas con sus manitas.

Trató de limpiar sus manos llenas de arcilla en su delantal, y tomó el iPhone rápidamente, claro que era JiYong, pero ¿porqué demonios lo llamaba a esta hora? Era una suerte que los niños no supieran inglés... O al menos eso esperaba.

Contestó.- ¿Amor? Estoy un poco ocupado ahora.- Quiso abofetearse por llamarlo "amor", en un salón lleno de mocosos burlones.

_"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Te amo, SeungHyunnie". _Escuchó la inconfundible voz de su novio, y cuando quiso responderle que obviamente él también lo amaba pero para qué rayos lo había llamado a esta hora, colgó.

_¿Qué carajo?_

Se quedó viendo como tonto el iPhone, que ya estaba con la pantalla bloqueada.

¿A qué rayos había venido ese brote de amor tan _random_?

Todos los niños comenzaron a gritar unos "Amor, amor" y otros "Master Tap tap tap" en coro, y enrojeció tanto, que creyó que se iba a desmayar.

¿JiYong sólo lo había llamado para decirle _eso_?

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Han JoSik, era su mentor en el museo, él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de alfarería, y era muy simpático. El hombre de más de sesenta años, se había encariñado mucho con él, y era increíble para controlar niños.

Los alumnos se giraron interrogantes hacia él, y les suplicó con la mirada, para que no dijeran _qué había pasado_.

-¡Estábamos esperándolo, Han-hyung!- Un par corrieron para abrazarse a sus piernas, y el anciano empezó a reír, no muy convencido, pero lo ignoró, por ahora.

-¡Maestro! ¿Ese era Bigbang? ¡Sonaba mucho a GD-_oppa_!- Una de sus alumnas le preguntó, en medio de todo el relajo que se traían los demás infantes.-¡Mi mamá es una gran fan de Bigbang! - Hanna era de las más constantes, siempre le pedía _selcas_ y le llevaba _yanggaeng _todas las veces que iba a sus clases. Igualmente repetía sin cesar que su madre era VIP.

Sonrió nerviosamente, y puso en silencio su iPhone, por si al loco de su novio se le ocurría volver a llamar.- Sigamos con la clase, Hana-yah.

La niña le sonrió, y asintió, regresando a su asiento, como la buena niña que sabía que era.

Dios bendiga a los niños que parecían olvidar _todo_ con facilidad.

O que al menos no eran bilingües angloparlantes.

-

Después de ese incidente, no ocurrió nada relevante en el resto del día. Charló con sus colegas, siguió dando clases con los niños que ya no mencionaron a "su amor", y SeungRi lo estuvo llamando si parar. Obviamente no le contestó ninguna vez, ya que estaba en horario de trabajo, y seguía ofendido con lo del asunto del rap.

Estaba seguro que lo llamaba por órdenes de Yang, debía de haber causado un revuelo con la canción. No se había enterado, sino hasta que entró a _Instagram_ y vio el pandemónium de sus fans, creando teorías -unas más locas que otras- sobre la filtración. Su jefe no lo había contactado, así que supuso que la bronca se la habían echado -una vez más- a su compañero de banda más joven.

JiYong siempre tomaba la responsabilidad, pero en su ausencia, todo caía en SeungRi, estaba seguro de ello. Aunque sí era un poco culpa del menor, ya que él había puesto en duda su capacidad artística -aunque fuera en broma- y eso -tal vez inconscientemente- lo había provocado a permitir que Mark subiera el video.

O tal vez solo había estado muy borracho y enamorado, como para medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

En fin, dejaría que sufriera un poco, _se lo merecía._

Su iPhone sonó con un mensaje, y puesto que la comida no estaba lista, decidió ver quién era.

_"¿Estarás libre al rato, hyung?". _Ver el mensaje de JiYong, le aceleró el corazón. ¿Lo habrían dejado salir? ¿Vería al dueño de su corazón?

_"Claro que sí, para ti siempre estoy disponible, bebé"_. Sonrió, al ver que inmediatamente fue leído. Y su sonrisa se amplió más, cuando vio que escribía y borraba.

_"No te emociones tanto, galán. Te hablo al rato, contéstame"._

Y así como su cuerpo se había vuelto loco, se calmó al momento de ver que _sólo_ sería una llamada. Suspiró algo decaído.

_"Sí, bebé"._ Sintió unas patitas rasguñarle el pantalón, y sonrió al perrito beagle que lo vino a saludar hasta ahora.

-Hola, Allo, ¿me extrañaste?- Tiró su teléfono al sofá y se agachó para acariciar al perro.

Allo ya estaba algo viejito, y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo durmiendo, pero siempre venía a saludarlo, sin importar a qué hora o cuánto tiempo tardara en hacerlo. Desde la muerte de Charlie, Allo había cambiado, mucho, pero no lo suficiente como para ser indiferente a él o a los que estaban a su alrededor.

Él también extrañaba a Charlie, y aunque le hubiera gustado tener otro perro, sentía que no podría con otra pérdida. Adoraba a Allo, y de por sí ya era doloroso para él pensar que algún día _también_ se iría, no se creía capaz de darle su corazón de la misma forma a otro animalito.

Igual estaban GaHo y Jollie, que aunque no los veía tan seguido, tenían un lugar especial en su corazón.

Otro caso era el endemoniado de Iye, que aparentemente odiaba a todos menos a él. Era gruñón y arisco, pero al parecer había sacado algo muy _peculiar _de su dueño, y era la predilección por él. Siempre que iba a visitar a JiYong, el gato se le restregaba y se sentaba en su regazo, _exigía_ que lo acariciara y demandaba toda su atención. En alguna ocasión había rasguñado a JiYong por querer alejarlo de él -para que el menor de sentara en sus piernas- y desde entonces, mejor lo dejaban ser.

Y no es que no le gustara el gato abisinio, sino que no le gustaban los gatos en general. No los odiaba ni nada, solo no era una señora de los gatos como YoungBae que siempre tenía gatos refugiados en su hogar. Sonrió, extrañaba a ese enanito primo hermano de Blanca Nieves.

-¡SeungHyun-ah! ¡La comida ya está lista!- Tanto Allo como él giraron a la voz que provenía de la cocina.

-¡Voy!- Respondió, y le dio una última caricia al perrito, antes de levantarse, con algo de esfuerzo, después de haber pasado un buen rato en la misma posición de cuclillas.- Mierda, cada vez estoy más viejo.

Allo solo se le quedó viendo sin expresión, pero quiso pensar que le estaba diciendo un "No te quejes, yo tengo como setenta años humanos". Se rio, sin poder evitar acordarse de las conversaciones que siempre JiYong se armaba con Iye. También lo hacía con Allo, pero decía que él ya era "un viejito, y que debían tratarlo con respeto".

Su pareja podía ser el ser más tierno del mundo. Suspiró, y siguió su rumbo hacia la cocina.

-

Bien, si algo podía aceptar de los reclamos de JiYong, es que era un viejo gruñón en muchos aspectos de su vida. La rutina era una de ellas. Le gustaban, si bien el viajar y descubrir nuevas cosas era algo que había disfrutado muchísimo en sus veinte, ahora con casi treinta y un años en la Tierra, debía admitir que esta rutina en la que se había sumergido los últimos seis meses, era _reconfortante_. Trabajar de ocho y media a cinco, llegar a comer con su madre, tomarse una copita o dos de vino acompañado de alguna película o con una buena música de fondo. A veces venía alguno de sus amigos, o simplemente conversaba con su madre o la ocasional videollamada con su hermana y sobrino.

En fin, habían pocas variables en esa tranquila vida que había adquirido, y lo tranquilizaba, lo ayudaba a sobrellevar la ansiedad y la ausencia del amor de su vida.

Pero hoy, al igual que ayer, había añadido un poco _más_de alcohol a la fórmula mágica que lo había mantenido cuerdo este tiempo.

Y no estaba seguro de si era bueno o malo.

Después de la cena, y de haber charlado un rato, su madre le dijo que tenía que irse. Eso lo desconcertó, ya que no pasaban ni las nueve de la noche, y ella se solía ir mínimo a las once.

La mujer sólo le dio una sonrisa, y le habló a Allo, que vivía con ella en su piso, y se despidió de él con la mano, antes de usar el elevador que la llevaría a su "hogar".

Había tomado ya dos botellas de vino -bajo la reprobatoria mirada de su mamá-, y aunque comenzó a sentirse ansioso, fue a su refrigerador de vino, y sacó otra más. Hoy no tenía muchas ganas de algo específico, solo sentía _sed_. Ganas de beber. Así que eligió otra de las Oppus One, del 1988, porque tenía también _sed de JiYong_.

Mucha _sed_.

Sacudió la cabeza ante la sensación de calor, y abrió la botella para servirla en una copa limpia.

Llevaba más de un mes sin _nada de nada_, y la masturbación ya lo tenía cansado. También pensó en la amplia colección de juguetes que el menor tenía, pero no se le antojaban en lo más mínimo sin él. Ni siquiera el huevo ese que servía para jalársela.

Bebió de un solo trago el líquido de la copa, y el calor -excitación- que sentía sólo se _incrementó_.

Tomó la botella y la copa, y se fue a sentar al sofá. Era un tarado al beber vino estando ya _excitado_, pero no encontraba qué más hacer.

Sentía un poco apretado el pantalón. Al final del día sí iba a terminar usando su mano y el amplio _material_que JiYong había preparado para él y estas _inevitables_situaciones.

Se mordió el labio, cuando recordó la última vez que lo habían hecho. Había sido una maldita locura haberse colado al hospital militar para ver a su novio; pero haber pasado de los besos, a los toqueteos bajo la ropa que terminaron desencadenando una sesión súper caliente de sexo clandestino, había sido una _barbaridad_.

Tuvieron muchísima suerte de que no hubiera ninguna jodida cámara de seguridad en la habitación.

Aunque aún no estaban cien por ciento _seguros_...

Sirvió otra copa, y justo cuando iba a sumergirse nuevamente en sus eróticos pensamientos, sintió algo vibrar en su trasero, que lo hizo saltar del susto, _casi_logrando que tirara su delicioso elixir.

-Carajo.- Dejó la copa en la mesa baja, y sacó el iPhone, abriendo los ojos al ver quien era. Casi lo olvidaba.- ¿Amor?- Respondió con voz profunda, algo agitado. El nombre en la pantalla había provocado que _rápidamente_ se volviera a excitar.

_"Si no te conociera, pensaría que me estás poniendo los cuernos. O lo que es menos probable, haces ejercicio"_. Soltó una risita nerviosa al final.

SeungHyun sabía lo que era estar en _esa_ posición de confinamiento involuntario, pensando día y noche -torturándote de paso- si tu pareja estaba engañándote. Por eso no pudo ni hacer la más mínima broma al respecto, no cuando la dulce voz del menor le dejaba claro que estaban en privado, y que si eran astutos, podrían tener una bella sesión de _sexo telefónico_.

-Mi amor, sabes ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer? Iba a buscar en mi teléfono una de tus miles de sexys fotos, para jalármela bien duro.- Escuchó la risa del otro lado de la línea, e inevitablemente sonrió.

_"Eres un cochino, bebé"._ JiYong rió, pero algo en su tono le dijo, que el menor estaba igual excitándose.

-Oh, ¿No vas a decirme _oppa_? ¿Estás en el dormitorio o qué?- Bebió de un trago la copa, un poco decepcionado, porque de ser positiva la respuesta, no podría seguir con sus _perversos_ planes.

_"No es eso, es que estoy encerrado en un armario, me dieron chance de llamarte y esto es lo más privado que conseguí... Aunque estoy casi seguro de que están escuchando detrás de la puerta, por eso no creo que sea buena idea, bebé". _Añadió un suspiro al final.

-Oh.- No quiso sonar tan decaído, pero fue inevitable.

_"Pero creo que podemos jugar un poco, definitivamente te lo ganaste". _El tono sugerente del menor hizo que su miembro se pusiera más duro.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué hice?- Se levantó del sofá, y buscó con la mirada sus audífonos inalámbricos, no quería poner el altavoz ni quedarse torcido. Todo indicaba que su pene tendría algo de alivio.

Aunque fuera de _forma manual_.

_"No creas que no supe lo de tu canción filtrada, Yang me regañó"._ Dijo bajito, soltando un suspiro.

Bien, estaba prendiendo el ánimo. De una manera _extraña_.

-Eso fue un error, Mark mal interpretó mis palabras.- Encontró los auriculares y se los puso, enlazándolos rápidamente, tenía una buena idea de lo que podría hacer _ahora_ que podía hablar libremente con su pareja.

_"Ya, pero tú le mandaste el video. ¿Era una de tus retorcidas indirectas? Ah..." _Gimió bajito al final.

-Mi amor, no hables de esto mientras te tocas.- Regresó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, desabrochando rápidamente su pantalón, acariciando su miembro lentamente.- Mejor dile a papi qué quieres que te haga.

_"Quiero que lances más sorpresas como estas, bebé". _La voz de JiYong estaba volviéndose más profunda. _"Quiero que le digas al mundo cuanto me amas"._

Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda, y llegó directamente a su miembro.

-Ya no puedo ser más obvio mi amor, si sigo así, mi disco igual se va a llamar _Kwon JiYong_.- Buscó como loco en su carpeta protegida algo para visualizar _mejor_ al menor. Encontró una que le hizo soltar un jadeo; JiYong no veía a la cámara, y estaba _casi_desnudo en la cama que compartían. Sólo usaba una ropa interior rosa, de encaje, y unos _stilettos_ negros. Se podía ver perfectamente el tatuaje de "_Get_" en medio de su espalda; el "Arcángel Miguel" de su nuca -cuyo modelo había sido él y no Soonho-, estaba casi oculto por el -en ese momento- largo cabello castaño; recordó que en su momento casi muere de pena en el estudio, cuando su novio le había pedido que por favor se quitara la camisa y fuera la inspiración anatómica para el tatuador. Aún era difícil para él aceptar que su cuerpo estaba tatuado en la nuca--

_"Bebé, te necesito, mucho"_. La suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, que ya estaban en cosas que no necesitaba reflexionar en _ese_ momento. Miró la fotografía -que naturalmente él había tomado- y retomó el suave masaje a su pene.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te necesito yo, bebé. Quiero enterrarte toda mi verga, hasta el maldito fondo.

_"No hables tan sucio, amor, si no te veo me da risa cuando hablas así"._ Soltó una risita, y pudo escuchar claramente los suspiros que daba.

-No lo puedo evitar, estoy viendo una foto y tus piernas me están matando, no sabes lo que daría por tenerlas enredadas en mi cuello.

_"Amor"_ Gimió más fuerte.

-Y tu trasero, mierda bebé, en esta foto se ve como un jugoso _durazno. _Me lo quiero comer entero, mi amor, ¿no te pueden dejar salir tantito? Te como todo tu _durazno_ y te regreso.

_"Seu--amor, ya, no"_. Quiso reírse de lo necesitado que sonaba, por un momento creyó que por fin escucharía su nombre de esos bellos labios.

-Diré que voy a llevar a mi hermanito por su _"Happy meal"_ al _McDonald's,_ te como entero, te regreso en diez--no, en veinte minutos, y ya, no pido más, mi amor.

_"Sigue hablando, carajo, como extrañaba tu voz". _JiYong hablaba cada vez más agudo, debía estar a nada de venirse.

-Eso sí, no puedo garantizar que regreses caminando _normal_, de eso no me hago responsable.- Soltó una risita, y un profundo gemido, él igual estaba a nada.

JiYong soltó una carcajada, que inmediatamente se volvió un gemido vergonzosamente agudo._ "Amor, no voy a salir, no hasta navidad"_. Su respiración era agitada, y era obvio que le estaba costando horrores hablar.

-Pues ni modo, te voy a juntar tu regalo de cumpleaños, el mío y navidad; te juro que apenas veas el exterior, te voy a coger hasta por las orejas.

_"Hy-- ¡Ah!"_. Ese último grito no le sonó para _nada_ a excitación.

Parecía más _horror_.

-¿Amor?- Susurró SeungHyun.

_"Soldado Kwon ¿Qué diablos hacía allí?--"_ Y la llamada se cortó.

-¿Qué carajo...?- Veía su teléfono, como esperando que la voz de su novio regresara. Aunque muy dentro de él, sabía que eso _no_ iba a pasar.

Y ahora, solo, excitado y sin la hermosa voz de su pareja, ¿qué haría? Se sentía _tonto_ por querer continuar masturbándose; pero al regresar a la galería de _nudes_, y ver un video de él enterrándole todo su pene al menor estando este _en cuatro_, lo hizo darse cuenta que se _merecía_ ese momento. Digo, no era _malo_ que él continuara lo que el menor había iniciado, ¿no? Aunque sí se sentía un poco _patético_, con la verga parada y el rollo cortado por un anciano militar.

Soltó una carcajada para no llorar.

Y siguió viendo el video.

Continuó jalándosela.

-

Después de masturbarse un total de tres veces – dos en el sofá y uno mientras se duchaba- se sentía muy fresco y relajado. Ya eran cerca de las once de la noche, cuando recibió un mensaje de Mark Grotjahn que simplemente decía _"Quieren la parte dos"_ y como ya iba por su _cuarta_ botella de vino, se puso a considerarlo. Es decir, la filtración de su canción había sido lo suficientemente relevante en su fandom como para crear discusiones en Twitter, pero _no_ lo suficientemente grave como para que la prensa lo haya discutido, es decir, no era él, _no del todo._

Así que la prensa ni los jodidos _haters_ podrían hablar, ya que podía considerarse como algo salido directamente de la mente de Mark.

Tenía una retorcida y divertida lógica.

Sonrió, había encontrado una forma _sutil_ e _indirecta_de retribuirle a la gente que lo había apoyado por sobre todas las cosas. Extrañaba _Instagram_, extrañaba interactuar con sus fans -aunque siguiera teniendo un temor de las reacciones negativas- extrañaba ser él.

Además a JiYong le había gustado.

Claro que sí, el pequeño vanidoso sabe que _todas_ sus canciones son para él. Por su puesto que lo _apoyaba_. No había sido exactamente eso lo que le había dicho -en realidad no habían hablado al respecto- pero estaba seguro que le gustaría que siguiera con esto.

_"Sí". _Respondió al mensaje del pintor.

Unos minutos después, cuando terminaba la segunda copa de su cuarta botella de vino, recibió un _"¿De la misma canción? ¿O tienes otra?"_

Pensó que lo mejor sería usar los siguientes quince segundos de _"Untitled 2016"_ pero algo _perverso_dentro de él se prendió.

_"Dame un minuto"_. Envió. Rápidamente abrió el editor, y encontró la canción que necesitaba, y la puso de fondo en el video del dibujo del dragón que ya le había mandado -y que originalmente no tenía un sonido de fondo-. Sonrió al ver el resultado.

-Okay, JiYongie, tú querías que te mostrara mi amor, aquí lo tienes.- Le dio enviar al video, y esperó la respuesta de su amigo. Fue un simple._ "Maravilloso"._

_"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, JiYongie, se puede hacer realidad"_. Se sirvió otra copa, y se sentó en su sofá con el iPhone en la mano, dispuesto a ver el _caos_que una vez más iba a causar.

Sonrió, bebiendo parsimoniosamente de su copa.

-

Se estaba haciendo _viejo_, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda. En otros tiempos cinco botellas de vino, cuatro _orgasmos_ y desvelarse hasta las cuatro de la mañana, para revisar las cuentas de sus fans, que tenían teorías bien extrañas, sobre su repentino e indirecto regreso a _Instragram_, no le habrían afectado en lo más mínimo; pero ya en esta edad, lo habían dejado completamente molido. Tenía un dolor de cabeza épico, y el cuerpo cortado. Hoy ya no bebería, de eso estaba seguro.

Estuvo a nada de llamar para pedir permiso, pero no necesitaba llamar la atención ni de la más mínima manera, así que con todo el _dolor_ de sus treinta años, fue a trabajar. Al parecer, había más movimiento en el museo de lo normal, y no estaba seguro del porqué.

Bebía de su americano frío, que rogaba lo ayudara de alguna manera con la resaca, y a recuperar su alma. Tenía el estómago tan revuelto, que no había podido desayunar, aún con las protestas de su madre.

A pesar de todo, se sentía satisfecho.

Por primera vez en más de un año, sintió que era posible recuperar la vida que alguna vez tuvo.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, sonrió como el idiota enamorado que era, al ver el _nombre_ en la pantalla.

Dejó su portafolio en el escritorio y contestó.- Hola mi amor--

_"Nada de "mi amor", ¿En serio tenías que subir esa, hyung? Dios, es tan vergonzosa, carajo, tienes como mil más. Todas románticas, todas hermosas, y elegiste esa. Eres un imbécil"_. SeungHyun escuchaba la clara indignación, pero estaba seguro de que tenía un profundo sonrojo en su rostro. Debía tener hasta sus orejitas coloradas.

-¿No te gusta esa, amor? Creí que _"Master Top" _era de tus favoritas.- Soltó burlón, sintiendo como su energía se recargaba, sólo con oír a su novio.

_"Sabes a lo que me refiero". _Susurró, haciendo un puchero que casi pudo ver.

-También puedo filtrar "Daddy", si lo prefieres.

_"Por favor no, "Master Top" ya es lo suficientemente vergonzosa". _Por un momento se sintió mal por él, sonaba genuinamente aterrado.

-Exageras, nadie sabe de qué trata "Master Top". Además, no es como si alguien haya escuchado _tu versión _de "Master Top".- Se mordió la lengua para no decirle sobre el incidente el día anterior con sus alumnos.

_"Sólo dime que ya la quitaste de tu ringtone, hyung". _Hubo una pausa, en la que ninguno habló. No sabía qué decir, era terrible para mentirle a JiYong, más cuando sabía que el otro se iba a encabronar. _"Ya la quitaste, ¿verdad, hyung?". _Insistió, ante el silencio de SeungHyun.

-Casi siempre lo tengo sin sonido.- Susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

_"¡Carajo, hyung!"_ Gritó, y obligó al mayor a alejar el aparato de su oreja. _"Ahora un montón de gente ya la escuchó, si alguien llega a--"_

-No te preocupes, la quitaré.- Lo interrumpió, al ver que el menor estaba demasiado alterado.- Además, nuestras fans tendrían que estar muy enfermas para relacionarla con nosotros, amor, tranquilo... no la pienso subir completa.- Añadió para calmarlo. Lo que podría ser más relacionado con JiYong, estaba casi al final de la canción, y ni de loco compartiría _esa_ parte.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que escuchó solamente la respiración de JiYong, que se relajaba poco a poco.

_"Aún así, eres un tonto, hyung". _Respondió por fin, sonaba más tranquilo, pero aún tenía algo de rencor en su voz.

-No le hables así a tu _master_, JiYong.- Dijo con tono autoritario. Tratando de hacerlo reír, de alguna retorcida forma.

_"Te odio"._ Y el menor colgó.

Soltó una carcajada, y escribió un mensaje para el dragón enfadado. _"Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Pero nadie va a relacionar los duraznos y el master Top con nosotros, lo prometo... Pero cuando te vea, te voy a castigar por colgarme así. Te voy a nalguear tan fuerte que te voy a dejar las nalguitas como duraznos, y luego me los voy a comer". _Le dio enviar, sabiendo que era un mensaje arriesgado, pero decidiendo que sin un poco _peligro_ no había diversión.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se giró para salir del salón en el que se encontraba, ya era tarde y sus alumnos no habían entrado a clase.

Entonces se le fue el color del rostro.

Ahí, inocente como siempre, estaba Hana, viéndolo con sus enormes ojitos y carita sonriente, mientras sostenía el _yanggaeng_ que le llevaba casi todos los días.

-Ha-Hana-yah, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí?- Preguntó en un susurro, su voz había desaparecido.

-¿Qué es un _masta_, maestro Choi?- La pequeña ignoró su pregunta, o mejor dicho, eso le respondió indirectamente; le regaló una sonrisa al final.

SeungHyun no supo qué decir, pero algo tenía que inventar.- Dije pasta, Hana-yah.- Logró ya no tartamudear.

-Oh, entiendo. ¿y quién era JiYong, maestro? ¿Y qué significa ser _pasta_ de alguien?- Preguntó inocentemente.

-Pues, ser pasta de alguien es una forma de decir ser amigos, Hana-yah.- Sonó _tan_ convincente, que hasta él también _casi_ lo creyó.

-¡Oh! Eso nunca lo había escuchado.- Exclamó, genuinamente extrañada.

-Así hablan los adultos, Hana-yah, ¿Por qué no vas al salón seis, linda? Ahí están los demás trabajando en una actividad.- HoSik volvió a llegar a su rescate, y con suerte, él no sabía de qué diablos estaban hablando. Sólo _rezaba_ que fuera así, o estaría en serios problemas.

-¡Okay!- La niña sólo se acercó y le entregó las barras de dulce, y salió corriendo a donde el anciano le había indicado.

-Si quieres mantener a tu novia en secreto, será mejor que seas más sútil, SeungHyun-ah, los niños hacen como que no te escuchan, pero lo absorben todo.- Le guiñó un ojo, y continuó.- Ten, ayudará con la resaca.- Le tiró una bolsita, que seguramente era un tónico y le agradeció asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. Estaba rojísimo.- Te veo en el salón, muchacho, suerte.

SeungHyun quería que se lo tragara la tierra. La _forma_en la que dijo "novia", no lo dejaba del todo convencido de que lo decía en serio, o si se había dado cuenta de _quien_ era _JiYong_.

Trató de que su corazón de calmara, inhalando y exhalando, aceptando que debía dejar de jugar con su suerte y ser más _precavido_. Al parecer, su corazón ya no estaba para esta clase de sustos, tampoco.

Sintió su iPhone vibrar, aún en su mano, y con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, vio la notificación.

_"Kwon JiYong: Ha enviado una imagen"_. Lo abrió, y como por arte de magia, sintió calma, como _siempre_que hablaba con JiYong.

Era sólo la foto genérica de un durazno. Pero para él, el mensaje era _claro_, significaba _tanto _para él, para ambos.

El durazno era algo que los había unido. El durazno lo había enamorado. El durazno era la forma de JiYong de demostrarle su _amor y compromiso_.

JiYongie era _su durazno_.

Un durazno siempre significaba _te amo_.

_Dios, amaba tanto a Kwon JiYong, su hermoso durazno._


End file.
